1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch input system and a touch-position generating device and a method therefor, and especially relates to a touch input system, for performing a touch operation with a touch-position generating device, and a touch-position generating device and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current touch technologies can be classified into two categories. One is to use a device having a touch surface to determine a touch position thereon. The other one is to use a touch pen to offer information of a touch operation performed by the touch pen to other device for use. Capacitive and resistive touch technologies are classified into the former category and most optical touch technologies are classified as well. For the latter category, the touch pen can offer touch information such as a movement distance relative to the touch surface, but the touch pen cannot determine the touch position on the touch surface only according to such partial touch information. In practice, other device, usually the device providing the touch surface, is needed to determine the actual touch position according to the touch information and other auxiliary information. In other words, in the former category, the touch function is achieved by the device providing the touch surface; in the latter category, the touch function is achieved by the coordination of the touch pen and the device providing the touch surface. Therefore, the current touch technologies need the device providing the touch surface, leading to a lack of flexibility of design and usage.